warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Tigers
White Tigers is a semi-Codex chapter found after the climax of Nova Terra Interregnum as part of the 16th Founding. Long thought to be one of the 8th Founding chapters alongside the famous Mantis Warriors, the chapter has lately confirmed their origins in the 16th Founding. Chapter is known for its efforts in areas surrounding infamous Bassenheim Nebula, just to mention few, they gloriously took part in Age of Apostasy and later in Redemption Crusades. History As said, the White Tigers were found in late M35 after the Cataclysm of Souls, climax of Nova Terra Interregnum. Chapter’s records confirm it to be of 16th Founding, one of the many created after Interregnum to secure the waning Imperium. It is common belief that White Tigers descend from Dark Angels bloodline even if neither of these chapters have ever confirmed a relation. Age of Apostasy Chapter emerged in full strength under command of chapter master Azarang at the beginning of Age of Apostasy. The Remicles sector, a strong supporter of High Lord Goge Vandire, harassed both the Guberniya of Carollon and the Ver Cluster with the new zealous faith that Vandire had brought into politics. Many years passed as the chapter watched the escalation that finally culminated in the form of the Reign of Blood. Slowly gaining battle-experience, the chapter had cautiously fought against the Eldar corsairs in the sector's southern regions. As the Reign of Blood came to its end, many other Space Marine chapters mobilized their forces against the False Lord Vandire. Due to this, the White Tigers gained courage to act for the best of Imperium. Inspired by the acts of Fire Hawks and Imperial Fists chapters, who openly protested against the reign of False Lord Vandire, chapter master Azarang took his chapter and departed their homeworld in the Remicles sector. Without any further warnings, the White Tigers assaulted the Hive world Njivels and butchered its parlament of 500 bureaucrats. The sector was left in dismay and shock, as the White Tigers rapidly advanced through the most important systems in Remicles, driving Frateris Militia and other troops that were faithful to Goge Vandire out of the sector and into Guberniya of Carollon. Before High Lord Goge Vandire had any time to respond this outrageous assault, the Fire Hawks, as well as the Imperial Fists, Soul Drinkers and Black Templars Chapters attacked Terra and beheaded the tyrant leader of Imperium. The aftermath of these acts led into Bloodbath of Heios, where the White Tigers a took over the Cardinal’s Palace on Heios Prime by brutally slaughtering the Palaces standing forces. In the Guberniya of Carollon the White Tigers attacked an Imperial fleet, destroying the morale of Vandire-loyal troops that had been stationed on Hadranoh III for counter-attack. Commanders of the remnant forces of Frateris Militia and Imperial Guard pleaded for mercy on Hadranoh, but it fell on deaf ears; White Tigers assaulted the world of Hadranoh in spectacular drop pod assault and butchered the remaining forces. As if this wasn’t enough for newfound chapter, they showed the power of Angels of Death, true sons of Emperor, by dragging all fifteen thousand survivors to the Clearing of Cleansing and executed them with fire. This became known as Massacre at Clearing of Cleansing or Bonfire of Lost Souls, and the whole operation as Purging of Hadranoh. It has been speculated that had Lord Commander Ultima not intervened in the White Tigers's progress, the Ver Cluster would have been slaughtered in similar way. Lord Commander Ultima of Astra Militarum halted the White Tigers’s forward progress by vowing to hunt the chapter down like animals should they continue taking the lives of Imperial troops. Chapter master Azarang’s respond to this remains unknown, but for twenty years all White Tigers’s operations were halted and the chapter’s forces remained on worlds left in dismay by them; Hadranoh, Heios, Ar Remin, Wedlaus, Snowfall and Njivels. The White Tigers were relieved in 305.M36 from their guard duties with a blessing of the Lord Commander Militant of Astra Militarum. With a newly gained reputation as a swift, effective and bloody chapter, the White Tigers headed back into the south-eastern Remicles sector, where they routed the Eldar corsairs once again, driving them aback to their hideouts in deep-space. From there the chapter divided into seven task forces, each headed in a different direction. Kjiprian Rebellion To the north from Remicles sector was and still is the Kjipr sector. Famous for its military power, sector’s governors took over their forces and established ”Kjiprian Empire” in 344.M36. In a year they decided it was time to expand their borders and found Remicles sector, still weak from the aftermath of Reign of Blood, a good choice. Secessionists of Kjipr launched number of attacks in Remicles sector and pushed their way all the way into its heart, Njivels. The scale, speed and power of Kjipr surprised Imperial bureaucrats so completely, that Kjiprian regiments were able to conquer hive world Njivels wholly, before any acts against them were made. Guberniya of Carollon alongside with Ver Cluster raised their regiments and made an attempt against forces holding hive world. Kjiprian forces were magnificent and petty counter-attack led by Lord General of Ver Cluster had clearly no impact on them. Hive city was assaulted in year 345 and its thousand floors flowed with human blood. White Tigers, after loss of their chapter master in Lamarroo Rifts campaign in 311.M36 had assembled their forces in Silver Citadel on their homeworld for election of new chapter master. Now, seeing the efforts of Ver and Carollon forces, they joined the battle. Making their way into Njivels White Tigers launched a series of Thunderhawk missions where they rescued alive guardsmen from the planet. Lord General of Ver Cluster was known to cry out in rage when this happened and it was said that if he had known how to ram with a space ship, he had rammed White Tigers’s battle barge Queen of Silver Citadel. After twelve hours of rapid evacuation of thirty-thousand guardsmen and fiery vox-conversations between Lord General of Ver Cluster and chapter master Shahy'Ar, the whole White Tigers’s fleet manouvered itself in low-orbit and thermal bombed the hive cities that were most heavily influenced with Kjiprian forces. In a matter of minutes, death toll reached 30 billion. After one week of waiting the furious firestorms on planet’s surface had ended and White Tigers led an assault against remnants of Kjiprian forces clearing a way of blood in their wake. This time not a single loyal guardsman was killed by chapter’s acts and the sacrification of 75 billion (of 100 billion) souls of the Hive world was seemed as acceptable loss for the Imperium. The Secessionists forces were amazed by chapter's brutal efficiency and their morale dropped instantly, when White Tigers advanced in front of the Ver regiments. Cleaving their way through lonely battlegroups that were harassing frontier worlds of Remicles sector, loyalist forces finally reached the heart of new-born Empire and performed Exterminatus on it leaving no traces of rebels in records or galaxy. Five years later, 350.M36, the Kjiprian Rebellion was put down in bloody fashion that suited the Imperial commanders rather well. The High Lord Vandire's Reign of Blood had left many pockets of old religion and rebels everywhere in the Imperium and showing them a way they were treated, if found out, was more than appropriate. Chapter master Shahy'Ar was acknowledged as Hero of the Imperium and he took burning laurels as his personal heraldry. Late M36 Chapter master Shahy'Ar with strike force Magenta took part in Xalung Worlds campaign that lasted in 479-490.M36 and became known as "Burning Tiger". Most of the chapter was however in different fronts, fighting against the enemies of the Imperium. White Tigers managed to capture three Knight titans during Xalung Worlds campaign but the agents of Adeptus Mechanicus didn’t let the chapter to keep them. Bitter for this, the chapter’s tech-marines decided to salvage an ancient planetary shield device from Xalung V and the chapter took their leave in silence and returned back on their homeworld again. As the millennium went on, White Tigers’s strength grew thinner. Losses in all fronts had left the chapter understrenght and in 810.M36 they even refused to give their gene-seed tithe and reported of only 300 active battle-brothers. In 989 chapter master Shahy'Ar personally saw that gene-seed tithe was payed and delivered it with the full First company on Carollon system where the agents of Adeptus Terra were waiting. Chapter master reported that 500 new neophytes had been introduced into chapter and it was back in full strenght in the matter of centuries. With mutual understanding, the participants left the Carollon system and headed in their own ways. During their way back on Mirza, the First company received pre-Imperial signals from deep within the dead space between Remicles sector and Guberniya of Carollon. Informing the troops on their homeworld, the First company made their way into dead space and finally discovered an ancient Space Hulk. With the cruiser's scanners, tech-marines came into conclusion that a pre-Imperial cruiser was strapped in the Hulk. Shahy'Ar decided that the signals had to be put down so no other factions would be drawn to the Hulk by them and so the First company clad themselves in Tactical Dreanought Armours and assaulted the hulk. Mostly empty, the Hulk possessed no significant life forms and the First company was free to make their way to the ancient cruiser. When the First company finally reached the command bridge of the cruiser, the techmarine requested a permission from Shahy'Ar to try to manouvre the ship away from the Hulk. It was only loosely connected into the Hulk and its outer core seemed mostly intact, considering where it was. Shahy'Ar, seeing the price in his eyes couldn't say no to techmarine and so the techmarine switched on the engines. Space Hulk, gaining a bit more speed, suddenly jumped into warp tearing the White Tigers's cruiser with it. The cruiser got smashed against the Hulk as the violent currents of warp played with it. First company on the Hulk got attacked by the legion of demons that sprawled their way onto the command bridge by hacking the doors down and crushing each others under their own feet. With his last breath, Shahy'Ar demanded the techmarine to deactivate the warp drives. As his last act, techmarine manages to deactivate cruiser's warp drives, making the Hulk jump out of warp. Those still alive of the First company saw, as the Hulk roared its way through immaterium bringing the demons with it. In a second the temperature of the Hulk raised into 35.000 K destroying most of the Hulk and everything aboard. Hulk ripped a warp rift into real-space only 200.000 km above the surface of giant white dwarf 0001-BN. The immense gravitation pull of white dwarf ripped the Hulk apart and from the opened rift it drew distorted anti-matter and unholy energy of warp. 0001-BN exploded violently, powered by warp-energies. Its gamma-rays only destroyed everything in the first thousand light years to north and south alike in a matter of seconds. Due the open warp rift, the explosion’s shockwaves penetrated into warp distorting astropathic messages in an area of 25.000 light years and twisting even the light of the Astronomican in an area over 15.000 light years wide. This event is considered as the single most destructive event across the galaxy after the Howling in 401.M34 and Wrath of the Chaos Sun in 010.M37 to this day and was it not for the open warp-rift that sucked most of the destructive energy in itself, the explosion would've been even more devastating in real space. For White Tigers this was a great loss. One cruiser and one hundred veteran Space Marines including their chapter master, destroyed in a blink of an eye. Was it not for the planetary shield salvaged from the Xalung Worlds, the whole chapter would've been destroyed too, but the techmarines had managed to get the ancient shield-device working and its impenetrable force field managed to stop most of the gamma-rays. The fleet carrying White Tigers's gene-seed tithe was lost forever but more pressing matters occupied the Adeptus, such as making contact with lost sector. White Tigers were trapped in their homeworld for many years to come as all stable warp-routes were severed by the supernova. After five years, the lost routes still echoed with screaming souls lost forever during the supernova but the chapter's fleet was able to make through the warp and they took part in succumbing the mutation-driven remnant planets of Remicles sector under Imperial rule. The area was declared lost in 995.M36 by inquisitor Victor Bassenheim. Remaining planets were introduced under rule of Kjipr sector and Guberniya of Carollon at the end of first decade of 37th millennium. Crusade for Nightshores Crusade for Nightshores was launched due the discoveries of Missionaria Noctus Litoria during 984-999.M36. White Tigers sent all of their battle companies and two reserve companies hosting as much as 700 marines to participate in the crusade. Crusade for Nightshores' purpose was to forge a new sector in place of lost Remicles sector. During that time, Guberniya of Carollon was quite small and was commonly thought to be just a cluster of inhabited stars. Now, in 028.M37, a great crusading force was formed under the command of warmaster Alois Carollon. Crusade's spearhead, led by White Tigers assaulted many planets and burned the Nightshores in their wake. The chapter was unwilling to let go of the Codex tactics but after warmaster's personal request White Tigers allowed the Guard's armoured companies to take place in their own formations. This led into rapid advance deep into the Nightshores, so rapid, in fact, that the spearhead was cut from the main crusading force. System 1911-IF (Nineteen-Eleven) in the far end of the crusade halted spearheads advancement and severed it into peaces. White Tigers lost over 500 marines in total, and they didn't even suffer the worst. Whole regiments of Guard and preceptories of Adepta Sororitas were destroyed by Dark Mechanicum that lived in the system. Only a small guerilla force of the crusade's spearhead was left on the planet when warmaster arrived there by the guiding of Saint Seren. Beaten and understrenght, White Tigers were relieved from the crusade as it continued for couple of years. Broken and ashamed of their failure, chapter retreated on their hidden homeworld for many years to come. After the Crusade Not much is said of White Tigers after the crusade. The chapter took some drastic moves towards non-Codex chapter such as re-organizing their chapter in the current state after advices of the Gem-Seer, a psyker native to Mirza, chapter's homeworld. In the Edict of Hadranoh (107.M37) most of the Bassenheim Nebula was declared as part of newborn Iox sector and the chapter's homeworld's whereabouts were demanded by Imperial authorities. White Tigers refused to give Mirza's coordinates to Administratum but confirmed to be under the rule of Lord Militant Governor Iox. Chapter re-emerged as new during the Raxan Wars in M38 and fought against the Xenos race in Third Raxan War, War for Planet of Phantoms and Fourth Raxan War, finally destroying and driving the Xenos off from the Iox. In late M39 the chapter took part in Second Campaign for Lamarroo Rifts and in early M40 they deployed their 5th, 6th and 7th Companies in order to snuff out Thousand Rebellions that originated from Gregora sector and finally trailed into Iox sector. Smothering of Lothringen Heresy Way more succesfull than in Crusade for Nightshores, White Tigers gained fame for their efforts in Thousand Rebellions. Shortly after snuffing the Thousand Rebellions, before White Tigers's main force had returned from the Gregora sector, one of the oldest living dynasties in Iox, the Lothringens, made upprising in Saint's Rift. In a matter of months, the petty upprising had transformed into rebellion in numerous worlds of the Rift and the chapter was forced to act. With the assistance of influencial inquisitor Velgram d'Ark, White Tigers formed an army to counter the rebellion. Lord Inquisitor Velgram d'Ark led the campaign against the Lothringens and after three years of fighting succumbed the merchant dynasty's rebellion and executed all but one of the Lothringens. Separate squads of White Tigers were assigned with many Guard regiments to suppress further revolts in areas where the rebellion had been. It was not until late M40 when all traces of this outrageous rebellion were swiped off. Organisation Formed as a Codex Chapter in late-M35, White Tigers have come a long way from it. Chapter is mostly divided in a way the Codex Astartes dictates and it is the most important tome within chapter's libraries. Nevertheless, number of "oracles" or famed space marines of White Tigers have lived to this day that have written their own texts for the chapter. They in turn have changed many practises and traditions in a way making the chapter more feral and, some might even say, primal. Headquarters staff Chapter command is organized in following way: Ranks *'Great Silver Lord' is the title of chapter's Chapter Master. White Tigers's chapter master is the Governor of chapter's homeworld and homesystem as a whole, in addition to that he holds absolute power over the chapter. First chapter master known to carry the title of "Great Silver Lord" was brother Tishtar who took over chapter's command after Catastrophe of Nineteen-Eleven in early-M37. *'Administrative Staff' **'Lord of Skies' (Master of the Fleet) is rarely an actual Space Marine, but a half-brother. Lord of Skies rules over the fleet and everything that has anything to do with it. He has the right (within the chapter) to demand tech-marines or servitors from the Lord of Embers, prevent a vessel of leaving the system of Mirza and therefore even delay the chapter's deployment upon warzones. This rather strange custom was enforced after Xalung Worlds Campaign to ensure the shape of the fleet itself at all times. **'Lord Victualler' (Chief Victualler and Master of Arsenal) is the one who takes care of supplies, such as food, armour and weaponry. He works closely with the Lords of Embers and Skies. **'Lord of Marches' (Master of Marches) is another title strongly associated with the Lord Victualler and the Lords of Embers and Skies. Lord of Marches directs the chapter upon battlefields and takes care of the chapter's relations with Navigator families and Adeptus Astra Telepathica. **'Lord of Hunters' (Master of Recruits) is enigmatic figure, shrouded in great mystery, fear and tales on Mirza, chapter's homeworld. Lord of Hunters looks for new aspirants, even if the actual training is taken care by the captain of Tenth company. **'Chamberlain of the Silver Citadel' (Master of Watch) is the one person who looks over the chapter's homeworld's defences at all times. He has the right to call any troops to defend the homeworld from any battlefield they might be fighting at the time. In practice it is the Chamberlain who rules over Mirza and its system, not chapter master. *'Armourum' **'Lord of Embers' is a title of White Tigers's "Masters of Forge". Lord of Embers has his own empire, of sort, deep beneath the Heavenstairs mountain range, where the chapter's Fortress-Monastery is located. Taking a great pride of his unique forges that are heated by the magma that dwells beneath the mountains. Lord of Embers is usually the chapter's oldest member and rarely sees battlefields. Not at all unheard of, Lords of Embers tend to modify themselves with bionics to the extend they are finally integrated into Dreadnoughts. At this point, nine Lords of Embers rest in their mechanic tombs, waiting to be awakened for councel or war. **'Tech-Marines' are direct servants of Lord of Embers and there are usually ten of them at all times. Chapter's own doctrines restrict their deployment in a way that only eight of the Tech-marines can be deployed on battle fields at the same time. At least two are always stationed below the Heavenstairs, in the Kingdom of Embers. *'Apothecarion' **'Crimson Lord' is a title of White Tigers's Chief Apothecary. Within the chapter it is seen only fair and just, that he who have given the Space Marines their lives, is the only one who can take it away. That is why the Chief Apothecary, Crimson Lord, serves the chapter also as the Lord Executioner and is only person who can carry out the death sentence bestowed upon a battle-brother. **'Apothecaries' are direct servants of the Crimson Lord. Usually fourteen of them exist in the Apothecarion in addition to the ten who are permanently assigned in the ten companies. These fourteen work closely with the Tenth company, take a look on new aspirants, hone the gene-seed and in special circumstances take part in bigger strike forces to ensure that the valuable gene-seed is returned in the chapter. *'Librarium' (Library of Baekho) **'Indigo Lord' (Chief Librarian) is an honorary rank beyond measure within the chapter, as so few psykers are ever recruited in the chapter due the low amount of psykers on Mirza. Indigo Lord is the "one who wields blue lightnings" as described by the Gem-seer, that is the reason why Indigo Lords usually leave the arts of pyromancy and take up with the lightning-based attacks. **'Epistolaries' serve as Indigo Lord's councellors and are responsible of training the half-brothers. Originally this was seen as too low for their status, and instead it were the Lexicaniums who trained the half-brothers. When the half-brothers started to gain more status within the chapter, the training was taken over by the Epistolaries. **'Codiciers' are tasked with the training of new Librarian acolytes. *'Reclusiam' **'Onyx Lord' (Master of Sanctity, Rites and Relics) is the ruler of the Reclusiam. Onyx Lord generally works with the Master of Recruits (Lord of Hunters) and with the Tenth company to ensure the aspirants faith and purity. **'Chaplains' in the White Tigers take over the Onyx Lord's duties. Even if formally designated to Onyx Lord himself, the chosen chaplains take over rites and relics and accompany the strike forces on the battlefield. There are usually 12 chaplains at all times. *'Company ranks' **'Silver Lord' is the captain of the company and serves the company as its foremost commander and most battle-skilled and intellect invidual. ***'Command Squad', sometimes referred to as the Silver Council, is the company's foremost elite warriors who escort the Silver Lord into battlefield. It comprises of the Herald (champion), Ancient (standard bearer) and 2-7 other veterans of the company and an Apothecary. Company's chaplain is usually assigned into other units and rarely takes part in the command squad itself. **'Sergeant' is a squad's leader. **'Battle-Brother' is the basic space marine within the chapter. Masters of White Tigers are named after their homeworld's tribesmen. A man known to the chapter as "the Gem-seer" named the Lords when he was asked, what are their names. He named the Master of Apothecarion as Crimson Lord - one who meddles with the dead, Chief Librarian was given a title of Indigo Lord - one who controls the blue lightnings, Master of Reclusiam a title of Onyx Lord - one who brings the light into dark, and finally chapter master who got a title of Great Silver Lord - one over the others. After that the Masters of the Chapter have used their new titles. Rest of the "Masters of the White Tigers" chapter are formed in the most un-orthodox way. Those neophytes that cannot kill their hediyeh tiger, but are otherwise highly skilled and/or intellect, are taken in the chapter as serfs. Others, such who can't kill their tiger and show no particular traits, are turned into servitors and assigned into maintaining duties. These serfs have many nicknames such as half-blood, half-brother, weaklings, sicklings and many, many more. After rigorous training one of the chapter's Epistolaries teach all manner of things starting from reading and writing and ending with the great mysteries of the Galaxy. After their initiation is over and they are savants without peer, they are assigned to managing duties, such as Lord of Hunters. When there is no available serfs for these duties, one of the chapter's captains take their place, such as captain Fera who is now acting Lord of Marches. Due this strange tradition, the chapter's Masters outlive most of their Space Marine brothers and the current Lord of Hunters is said to be over 600 years old, heavily modified by chapter's apothecaries and techmarines. Companies Chapter of White Tigers is divided into ten companies that all, theoretically, host one hundred battle-brothers, except for scout company which of course have only neophytes. *'First Company' is the veteran company. All members of the 1st company are drawn from the other companies's command squads and sergeants. First company is the only one who is capable of hosting Marines in Tactical Dreadnought Armour upon the fields of battle. Forty specifically trained Astartes are allowed to wear the mighty armour and utilise the weaponry of Terminators. Most of the First company is however deployed in the form of Vanguard veterans, and First Company usually takes its role as vanguard of strike forces. *'Battle Companies' (2nd-6th) are all formed in the same way. Every battle company is led by the Silver Lord and his command squad. Each company hosts its own apothecary and chaplain, razorbacks, rhinos and weaponry. Battle Companies consist of: **4 Tactical squads **4 Assault squads **2 Devastator squads *'Reserve Companies' (7th-9th) are variously formed and are designed to support the forming of strike forces. **7th Company comprises over the bikes and Land Speeders, forming recon force of usually around 30 members (in strike forces) **8th Company focuses on armoured warfare and makes use of most of the Predator and Vindicator tanks chapter owns. **9th Company focuses on the support role, providing static defences in the forms of devastator squads, Stalkers and Hunters. *'Scout Company' is formed of usually around 50-120 Neophytes, that are also called as aspirants. These neophytes take the role of recon force, usually deployed in strike forces with the 7th company forces. Extensive use of Land Speeder Storms is notionworth trait of White Tigers's scout company. Strike Forces When deployed on battlefield, White Tigers use strike forces. Strike forces are an option to deplying a company solely by itself. Strike Forces are not permanent. They are brought together before deployment on battlefield and there are three main ways to create a strike forces; Nix, Rewa and Canus. Strike forces are further named, usually, after the commander of force. For example, when Strike Force Canus is formed of 3rd company and 1/3 of 9th Company under the rule of 3rd Company captain Haran, strike force's name could be "Canus Haran". In some cases the Strike Force is named after area, where it is designated, expecially when only one certain tactical point is attacked by that force. Strike Force Nix Strike Force type Nix is the lightest and fastest of the three types. It is made of 5th or 6th company, bolstered with up to 1/3 of 7th company and when needed, even further augmented with up to 70 scouts and extra apothecarion. In its full strenght, this strike force numbers around 130 Space Marines, of which 14-30 are bikers, 0-8 Land Speeders, 30-60 assault, 30-60 tactical and 20 devastator marines, in addition to the 70 scouts. Nix is usually designated on battlefields, where terrain is mostly open, like hilly plains, mesas, deserts and such. Nix is also used in cityfights, where all Land Speeders are transferred into bikers so the bikers are able to act as reconnaissance, assault squads follow them closely above and scout troops to back them up with missile launcher and sniper rifle fire. Tactical Squads of Nix are always deployed in 5-6 man squads with melta, flamer or plasmagun in Razorbacks with twin-linked Lascannons, or if no armoured resistance is expected, with twin-linked assault cannons or heavy bolters. Strike Force Rewa Strike Force type Rewa is the heaviest variant and also sort of a flagship of the chapter, deployed in battlefields where casualties are high and brutal efficiency is needed. Rewa is formed of 2nd or 3rd company and further bolstered with half of the 8th company's specialised tank crews. Where the chaos of war is at its worst, parts of the First company is also attached to the strike force in the form of Terminator squads or deep striking Vanguards. At its full might, Rewa type strike force is capable of hosting as much as 30-60 assault, 30-60 tactical and 40 devastator marines, 40 Terminators, 26-30 Predators and 0-4 Vindicators. That is truly a force capable of taking out any enemy. Rewa is usually deployed on battlefields, where rapid advance is needed. This strike force follows the ancient tactics of Lightning War, using extensive amount of Thunderhawk and Stormraven gunships to support their progress and laying waste anything that stands before them. Originally designed during the Crusade for Nightshores, this formation was designed to work with Imperial Guard's mechanised and tank regiments and surely when four Vindicators and sixteen Predators rumble across the battlefield, surrounded by Leman Russ battletanks, there are very few enemies that make their stand and do not run away. Strike Force Rewa's assault squads are usually deployed without their jump packs and arrive armed with flamers and carried by Razorbacks. Strike Force Canus The most common Strike Force variant is Canus. Canus was designed by Great Silver Lord Tishtar who made many changes in chapter's doctrines. At those times, chapter's overall strenght was far less and multiple companies in a single strike force was vital to chapter's survival. Canus is formed of 2nd, 3rd or 4th company and further bolstered with 1/3 of 9th company. Some times when punch power for counter-attack is needed, Canus being the most static of strike forces, 1/3 of 8th company is introduced into the strike force. At its full strenght, Canus is capable of hosting 30-60 assault, 30-60 tactical and 40-50 devastator marines, in addition to the 0-6 Hunter and 4-10 Stalker tanks. Originally the chapter had number of Whirlwind Artillery Tanks, but 7 out of 10 were lost during Crusade for Nightshores and the last three were lost in Raxan Wars and Second Campaign for Lamarroo Rifts. Chapter's forge has been unable to produce any replacements and so any and all artillery support chapter needs has to come in form of Imperial Guard Artillery regiments or from the starships. Being the most common Strike Force variant, it is actually not unseen that two strike forces are formed at the same time following the Canus doctrines. However, the amount of tanks can't be helped, but as Hunters and Stalkers are divided between strike forces, it of course raises the amount of devastator marines who are in turn able to change their weaponry into lighter variants, such as heavy flamers and bolters and being carried by Rhinos or Razorbacks. Canus is in many regards the most flexible variant and is popular amongst the chapter. It is commonly deployed with the direct aid from the scout company, or other Imperial reconnaissance forces, upon battlefields where firepower is needed over mobileness. When the amount of flamer weapons is raised, Strike Force can also be deployed on siege warfare or in cityfight, making use of the prometheum. Strike Force Sub-Types The main weaponry can, and usually will, affect the Strike Force's combat proveness and it is carefully considered before deployment. Couple different sub-types exist and more are invented in every other battlefield to counter the numerous foes of the Imperium. Sub-type is implied with a certain code-word after the typename. For example, flamer orientated Canus type Strike Force, led by 3rd Company captain Haran would be named as "Canus-Magenta Haran". *'Azure' is one of the most favourite sub-types employed by chapter and is related to the increased amount of Assault Squads. Unlike Lazul sub-type, Azure is designed to work in a way that the whole strike force is deployed via low-orbit Thunderhawk raids. Normal deployment places troops via Stormraven and Thunderhawk carriers upon the battlefield, or usually, near it where it makes its advance. Azure works in a way, that all elements of the strike force are replaced with Assault Squads and Land Speeder squadrons who jump off from the Thunderhawks when ment to, striking straight into the field of battle and facing the enemy within seconds of deployment. In Azure sub-types, all tanks are replaced with Stormraven squadrons, that carry devastator and tactical marines within their ceramite plating. Azure tactics are highly mobile and effective but rarely used due the fact that chapter's Thunderhawks and Stormravens are spread amongst the strike forces and these tactics cannot be therefore executed. Most common Azure variant is Nix-Azure, where bikers are replaced with Stormtalon Gunships, able to support the highly mobile force and counter enemy armour from the skies. *'Lazul' is sub-type that is effective, but rarely used. Lazul variant takes all squads onto the battlefield via Drop Pod Assault, creating an attack like no other when over one hundred Angels of Death ascend from the sky upon the battlefield and take over large strategic objectives or areas. Lazul is however mostly shunned within the chapter because Drop Pods need to be retrieved later and it takes time, it also locks the chapter on planet's surface for that time, they are unable to withdraw the area where pods are and the normal doctrines cannot be used as pods cannot carry bikers, and the deployment of Assault Marines and Land Speeders has to be done from low-orbit flight of a Tunderhawk. When victory is certain, and the area the chapter is intending to claim seems small enough, drop pods are used, most commonly when assaulting Hives, other cities or similar objects, where the Drop Pods can be used as a weapons in addition to troop carriage. *'Magenta' is famous for its efficiency and is usually employed when chapter has to work with Adepta Sororitas forces. To ensure the two organisations's methods's likeness, White Tigers change most of their special weaponry into heat or fire based weapons such as plasma, melta and flamer. In overall, chapter does favour the melta over plasma, but in Magenta detachments plasmaguns are favoured because of their range. Magenta forces usually employ one Librarian to further enchance the firestorms they cause. Fleet Notes: "Barge" refers to Space Marine Battle Barge. "Cruiser" refers to Space Marine Strike Cruiser. "Claymore" refers to Claymore class Corvette, "Nova" to Nova Frigate and "Gladius" to Gladius Frigate. About any of them you'll find more information from the Lexicanum. Gene-seed Chapters gene-seed is relatively stable and pure by all means which points towards either Ultramarines or Dark Angels gene-seed. Every space marine in the chapter has all 19 implants and all of them work properly. This is a great pride for the chapter and is preserved in every way possible. If someone could peek in Apothecarion of White Tigers, he would notice the absolutely rigorous time tables and notes about implants. It is noted though, that space marines's sus-an-membrane appears to be slightly mutated allowing the marines to stay in suspended animation far longer than marines from other chapters. Still, the longest time in suspended animation record is held by Dark Angels's brother Silas Err who survived for 567 years. White Tigers's record-holder, brother Azaroth, was reanimated after 544 years of suspended animation. Chapter Culture White Tigers as a chapter is quite isolated and has fought alongside other chapters only dozen of times during their existence. This might be the reason why this famed chapter has some strange doctrines and beliefs grown in them. As said, White Tigers are thought to be of Dark Angels origins. This can be deducted from their flawless gene-seed but also from their quite monastic nature and stern and stubborn nature. Certainly more "hot-headed" than the First Founding chapter, White Tigers are rarely withdrawn from the battlefield and are known to sacrifice themselves in order to save other Imperial forces such as Imperial Guard and Adepta Sororitas. Their fierce reputation trails its way back in the early M37 and in the Crusade for Nightshores where chapter was forced to fight surrounded by enemies and in the face of inevitable doom. Still, they survived, and no wonder; any hunter should know not to corner a tiger. Like all space marines, White Tigers have zealous hatred against witches and mutants. This is even further augmented by the rigorous teachings about their pure gene-seed and low amount of psykers, White Tigers do not hesitate to engage mutants, however terrifying they may be, as they do not deserve to live. It was widely whispered amongst the Adeptus Terra, that after Supernova of Bassenheim Star, White Tigers had their own personal campaign against the remnant planets of Remicles sector that were filled with mutated chaos filth. Appearance and Heraldry Glad in white power armour with argent tincture, White Tigers are intimidating force on battlefield. Never hiding from the enemy, the white armoured Space Marines certainly resemble the Angels of Death and the name is well deserved. White Tigers all have their left shoulder pauldron replaced with one that has no trim. Not exactly piece of Corvus armour, even if the chapter has extensive amount of them, left shoulder pauldron is a custom made trimless pauldron. It can be incorporated with Corvus, Aquila and Errant type armours, but is incompatible with older; Heresy, Maximus, Crusade and Iron armours. Reasons for this kind of tradition is unknown, lost to the ages, but is kept alive within the chapter. Left pauldron is always plain black and carries no insignia. Some specially designed armours may have decorations on the left paudron too, but that is quite rare. Only the studs of Heresy armour are kept on it, if are. Right pauldron is black with the White Tigers's tiger's head heraldry painted on it in white and right kneepad carries the company's colour. Also marines's weaponry carry the heraldic colour of its company. Power Armours's chest Aquila is black. Chapter's librarians wear the silver armour too. Only difference is that the chapter's librarian's left shoulder pauldrons are blue, instead of black, and so the white tiger's head is white on blue. Chaplains wear their Codex standard black armour with white tiger's head on their left shoulder pauldron. Apothecaries make use of white armour that has black shoulder pauldrons, on the right they wear Prime Helix and on the left the white tiger's head symbol. Tech-marines use all-red armour with white tiger's head on their left shoulder pauldron. Honour Badges White Tigers carry Codex approved honour badges, propably because they once were a Codex adherant chapter. *'Cases of Fame' - are tubular cases that famed battle-brothers carry on their vaists. In them they personally record all their deeds and acts of valour. When brother who carries a Case of Fame dies, the case is retrieved by chapter's apothecary alongside his gene-seed and his story is added in the great tome of Igitur Tigris. *'Crux Terminatus' - being one of the most famous badges of Space Marines, has two variations in the chapter. **'Greater Cross' - is that which is carried upon the left shoulder pad of Terminator armour (or in power armour, if it is chosen over the Terminator one), this so-called Greater Cross shows that the one who carries such is taught with the arts of using Terminator armour and is also allowed to do so. **'Lesser Cross' - is the one, carried by First Company veterans, Heralds and Ancients in chains as a pendants of sort. Either way, being granted with a Crux Terminatus is a great honour for anyone and one carrying such is famed within the chapter and praised within the company. *'Laurels' - are markings that appear in a wreath of interlocking leaves or flames: **'Burning Laurel' - is White Tigers personal honorary marking that is usually bore only by captains and chapter masters. The codes dictate that one who is granted with the Burning Laurel has acted with the valor of Shahy'Ar and gained victory no matter the costs. **'Imperial Laurel' - is one of the visible and most recognisable honours. White Tigers's standard bearers are usually wearers of Crux Terminatus, but also the Imperial Laurel is seen as appropriate mark of honour. *'Iron Halo' - mark of absolutely remarkable combat provess and tactical geniousness. This honor is granted solely upon captains and chapter masters. *'Marksman's Honour' - unlike Codex variant, chapter's Marksman's Honour are made of spent cases of the First Tiger Azarang's bolter. It is granted for inviduals with remarkable accuracy and are often wore by devastator marines, or when one is granted such, he is tranferred into devastator squads. *'Purity Seals' - are widely used within the chapter as it is, as it should be, proud of the fact that no White Tiger have ever fallen into chaos. They are written by the Onyx Lord and invidually pressed upon the armour of the Space Marine. When purity seals are used upon weapons, it means that the weapon is on its way into relic, having destroyed the enemies of Imperium in such quantity that all records have lost count for it years before. *'Service Studs' - are fading practise within the chapters, but White Tigers still make use of them. One round stud implies of a service of 10 years in the chapter (after initiation from Neophyte to full Battle-Brother). *'Twines of Valour' - are red-and-yellow twines that cross over marine's chest. They are granted for unmatched valor when serving with other Imperial forces. The best way to retrieve such is to protect Imperial Guard units from certain annihilation by launching selfless attacks against enemy positions and be triumphant. These are usually wore by Heralds. Librarians White Tigers, as a chapter, protects its librarians most of time by keeping them on their homeworld. When assigned on battlefield, librarians weave their firestorms from the fire-support squads and almost never take any part in close combat assaults. Main reason for this is the reduced amount of psykers on Mirza and therefore also in chapter. To keep chapter's Librarium well and alive, at least one Epistolary and two codiciers are always stationed on planet. A loss of a librarian is far too heavy price to pay, even from a great victory. Librarians follow the teachings of chapter master Shahy'Ar, the Burning Tiger, librarians of the chapter usually employ psychic powers from the school of pyromancy. This tradition was further enchanced by the Indigo Lord Mehrzad "DragonFire" who seemingly despised "those petty tricks" of the schools of telekinesis, telepathy or divination and found biomancy as outright heresy. Recruitment To preserve their so-pure gene-seed, White Tigers recruit only from one particular planet, Mirza, their homeworld. As explained, Mirza is home to tribal people that have more-or-less nomadic lives. White Tigers never actually look for the neophytes as they are already marked. In an ancient traditions, a boy who borns with fetal membrane on top of his head as a hat, is a lucky one and born hunter. Boys who born this way are introduced to the tribal society as "the Hunter" and is taken care by every woman in the tribe. As the boy grows into age of 5 (approximately), the best tracker of the tribe looks for a hediyeh tiger and caughts one of its cubs. The cub is then given for the boy as companion and the boy have to take care of it. When Lord of Hunters roams Mirza, he seeks such boys that have a hediyeh tiger with them. Those boys are taken in chapter when they are approximately 10 years old. The hediyeh tiger follows the boy for the first years, after what the boy is to kill his hediyah tiger and skin it. Anyone failing in this point are made serfs to keep the tribesmen belief into this practise strong, no one who leaves with the Lord of Hunters returns. This kind of recruitment system also results in a way of slow recovery from battle losses. As the chapter's own codes allow no other recruits than those boys from Mirza that are accompanied by the hediyeh tiger, there might be in fact years that no suitable boys come across the Lord of Hunters. In the Hall of Hunters, inside chapter's fortress-monastery, ten thousand skins hang on the walls to remind everyone that sacrifices are mandatory. Relics Being thousands of years old, the chapter has indeed gathered some equipment that can be seen as relics. *'Weapons' **'Blade of Azarang' - is the massive longsword wielded by the chapter master Azarang, the First Tiger. In its current state, the sword is ancient, originating most likely from the White Tigers' still unknown primogenitor chapter. This huge relic blade had been carried by many chapter's heroes, including Azarang, Shahy'Ar and the current chapter master Mithra. *'Tomes' **'Apocypha of Baekho' - is a massive epic that comprises the Librarium's teachings. It is filled with thoughts and teachings of former Indigo Lords. Originally written by Chief Librarian Baekho in early-M36 after founding of the chapter. It is updated with new teachings and guidelines regularly and over 200 hundred librarians have put their guidelines in it. ***'Catechism of Mizayah' - originally written by Indigo Lord Mizayah around mid-M37, this tome condenses the most important teachings and guidelines of Apocrypha of Baekho in a tight 300 pages booklet. Every Acolytum of the Librarium has to learn the catechism from front to back to gain his rank of Lexicanium. Catechism is updated with the Apocrypha regularly, each time when a new Indigo Lord puts his guidelines in it. **'Codex Astartes' - is the most important book within the Librarium and a relic beyond measure. This particular copy, that resides on a silver pedestal in the middle of the Library of Baekho is the first copy chapter ever received and it is of Ultramarines origins. **'Igitur Tigris' - constantly updated, this collection of epics tells the tales of White Tigers space marines. Unlike most of the other important tomes, Igitur Tigris is further written by scribes of Reclusiam and it is the holy duty of chaplains to see that no unwanted acts get into the book. Igitur Tigris is updated when the Cases of Fame are retrieved from the dead brothers and their content is written upon it. ***There is also a variant of Igitur Tigris that is held deep under the Library of Baekho. It is typed in computers that use their private servers, private source of power and are in no way connected to any other device nor can they be connected to other devices in any way. This variant of the tome is uncensored one and only the Masters of Chapter; Great Silver Lord, Indigo Lord, Onyx Lord and Crimson Lord, have access to it. **'Lex Album' - is the book that lays out the principles, combat doctrines and organisation of White Tigers. There are numerous versions of this book and it is not updated ever but when chapter doctrines are changed, Great Silver Lord is tasked to write it all down on a new codex so the knowledge of former Masters is left untouched. The collection of these codices is known as Lex Album, "White Law" but the books are usually referred by their own names. Lex Album has nothing to do with the Librarium's guidelines that are written in the Apocrypha of Baekho. ***'Azarang's Law' - the First Tiger became infamous of his acts in Bloodbath of Heios and Purging of Hadranoh for mercilessly killing civilians to avoid "unnecessary" search for those who were loyal to Mad Lord Vandire Goge. Even if the official records state that the White Tigers destroyed only the forces loyal to High Lord, it is speculated that at least hundred thousand civilians were slaughtered during Bloodbath of Heios and over million innocent were deemed as heretics during the Purging of Hadranoh. Azarang's Law was written so that the chapter wouldn't hinder because of civilian casualties and it was greatly favoured by the chapter master Shahy'Ar, the Burning Tiger, who was known for thermal bombing the hive world Njivels Hives causing over 75 billion inhabitants' death. Azarang's Law was abandoned in early-M37 by the chapter master Bahador and hasn't been in use after that. ***'Codex Alois' - was started by chapter master Bahador and completed by chapter master Tishtar after the Crusade for Nightshores. It was written to follow the Imperial Guard doctrines and birthed the Rewa type strike force. Codex Alois deepens the cooperation of Imperial forces, such as Imperial Guard, Adepta Sororitas and the Imperial Knights with the chapter. ***'Law of the Seer' - was soon written after Codex Alois by the Gem-seer and honed afterwards by the chapter's Onyx Lord. Law of the Seer introduced the principals that are still in use within the chapter, including the use of half-brothers as chapter's masters. It was even further augmented by chapter's Crimson Lord who wanted to keep the gene-seed absolutely pure. The current way of recruiting was introduced in the Law of the Seer. **'Litt Tenebras' - was written by Ecclesiarchal scholar in the early-M37 after the Crusade for Nightshores and the first copy was given to White Tigers for their efforts and losses in the crusade. Litt Tenebras tells the story of Saint Seren the Lightbringer who is somewhat revered figure within the chapter. Ecclesiarchy have numerous times tried to acquire this particular copy back in Saint Seren's Hope's libraries but the golden tome will never leave the Silver Citadel. Homeworld Mirza is feral ice world under the rule of White Tigers. In name the chapter master, Great Silver Lord, is the Imperial Commander of Mirza, but in practice it is monitored by the Chamberlain of Silver Citadel, White Tigers's Master of Watch. Mirza is located within the Bassenheim Nebula and is, theoretically, under jurisdiction of Lord Militant Governor Iox and Iox sector. Area is filled with radioactive filth, still dwelling in the empty void due the Supernova of Bassenheim Star in 989.M36, but Mirza itself is protected from it by an artificial artifact salvaged from the Xalung Worlds. Mirza's location is secret and presumably none outside the chapter can tell its whereabouts for certain. Fortress-Monastery The fortress monastery, Silver Citadel, of White Tigers, is located on planet Mirza. It is built mostly underneath the great mountains that stretch for seven thousand kilometers across the biggest continent. Whole mountain range, known as the Heavenstairs, is built with dense network of missile silos, flak-turrets, cannons and emplacements. In the center of the Heavenstairs lies the great spires of Silver Citadel, where the most important parts of the monastery are situated, such as the Library of Baekho and the Great Hall. Deep under the mountains there are hydro-culture and terrarium, and below even those is the kingdom of the Lord of Embers. Summa Summarum Notable members Chapter masters: *'Azarang, the First Tiger' - ???-311.M36 *'Shahy'Ar, the Burning Tiger' - 312-989.M36 *'Bahador, the Wise' - 991-048.M37, KIA during Crusade for Nightshores *'Tishtar'- 048.M37-???M??, replaced chapter master Bahador during Crusade for Nightshores *'Rakhshan, Apex Tigris' - late-M39 - early-M40 *'Mithra, the Oathkeeper' - late-M41, current chapter master Indigo Lords: *'Mehrzad, the Dragonfire' - mid-M36, known for his obsession to fire *'Mizayah' - mid-M37, original author of Catechism of Mizayah Notable engagements Summarised here are the most noteworthy achievements of the White Tigers. *306-313.M36 - Lamarroo Rifts Campaign *345-350.M36 - Kjiprian Rebellion *479-490.M36 - Xalung Worlds campaign *028-051.M37 - Crusade for Nightshores *748-789.M38 - Raxan Wars **748-772.M38 - Third Raxan War **782-784.M38 - War over Planet of Phantoms **785-789.M38 - Fourth Raxan War *861-899.M39 - Second Campaign for Lamarroo Rifts *546-562.M40 - Thousand Rebellions **561-562.M40 - Smothering of the Lothringen Heresy Trivia *'Rewa' - Strike Force type Rewa gets its name from the real "white tiger" colour variation that was discovered by Maharadza of Rewa state. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:16th Founding Category:Space Marines